Hime Tsukiko
Konichiwa Tsukiko Desu! 'First Name' Tsukiko 'Last Name' Hime IMVU Username LaeLokidottir 'Nickname (optional)' Tsuki, Kiki, Kiko 'Age & Date of Birth' 10 years old born December 25 '' 'Gender' ''Female 'Ethnicity' She has no idea, she was adopted form the streets of the Yukigakure 'Height' Currently at her age about 4 foot 3 'Weight' Shes about 115 lbs 'Blood Type' OB negative 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Tsukikos Scars' Tsukiko go her scar in a small fire accident, she was playing by the fire pit when she wasnt suppose to, she slipped on the ice because she wasnt obedient to wear her non slip shoes and fell into the pit, not only a sharp peice of wood got into her leg but was burned. The scar itself takes most of the back of her calf, they were able to repare the most of the front part and it returned to normal while teh back began stiff and tigher then the rest of her skin and a darker skin tone as she learned her lesson. She was about 6 years old 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single! DUH 'Personality & Behaviour' Very sweet and hyper. Unbenounced she was adopted its never let it stop her. She always runs form her Sensei just like her mother to avoid classes as she wants to learn on her own, or by some one other than him like her Uncle . She does have a quiet side when she gets bulled she usually runs off and hides for a while to calm down and come back with higher spirits. '' 'Nindo (optional) I'm the Cutest of them all! Konichiwa! Tsukiko Desu! '''Bloodline/Clan Hime Clan Family Kirei Hime is my Momma. Yeah shes the Kage? So? Whats your problem jelous much? Cause shes got such a cute daughter? :3c Why thank you! 'Ninja Class ''' ''Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) 'Strengths' *Good Speed *Superior Ninjutsu *Superior Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' *Inferior Intelligent *Inferior Genjutsu 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background Information' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. '') 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:''' Category:Yukigakure